Love, Friendship, and Family
by Tika-Chan Shinigami
Summary: Sebuah hal telah kuperoleh darinya. Seseorang yang berhasil memercikkan matahari dihati sang yuki onna. Betapa bodoh, aku baru menyadarinya... Apa aku sudah terlambat? Chap 2 update, summary ga nyambung, tapi rNr plissss....
1. Chapter 1

Ini fic pertamaku, rencananya 2-3 anak baru jadi mohon maaf kalo fic ini kalo fic ini kurang lagi maaf, mohon di maklumi aku anak baru…………. Ohya aku kurang ngerti dan aga ragu milih theme yang cocok, jadi mohon maaf dan bantunnya ya(Dari tadi maap mulu…maaf ya*tuh kan*,maklum amatir)

Mohon bimbingannya!!!

Enjoy this story and please Review!!!!!!!!!!!!

_**Judul : **_

_**Rated : **__**T**_ , _**tapi karena banyak hal-hal yang kurang baik,sebaiknya perhatikan baik2 dan ingat INI HANYA FIKTIF BELAKA!!!!**_

_**Disclaimer : **__**Ini punya Tite Kubo**_

Kuchiki Rukia , sebuah nama yang setiap orang pasti mengenalnya. Terutama di Karakura Gakuen SMP tempatnya bersekolah. Apalagi `status` nya sebagai cewek nomer satu di sekolah elit itu.

_**Sudut pandang:Rukia Kuchiki**_

"Ohayou kuchiki-san", sapa beberapa Cuma membalas dengan muka `topeng`

"Huh, sombong banget sih", bisik gadis itu pada temanya. Bisikan lirih, namun tak ada yang bisa menipu telinga tajamku. Aku nggak komentar apa-apa. Buat apa? Itu bakal Cuma jadi gossip dan sorotan. Lagi pula mau mereka ngomongin aku seperti apa, aku cuek aja. Emang aku bakal mati? Nggak. Jadi aku selalu `make it easy`. Terdengar cuek dan dingin memang, tapi itulah aku. Rukia Kuchiki, seorang cewek yamg selalu dianggap nomer satu di Karakura gakuen, bahkan di JEPANG. Oke kalo kalian nggak tau aku, aku wajar, bersyukur aku adalah anak dari Byakuya Kuchiki Perdana mentri Jepang. Semua selalu memandang aku dari status sosialku bukan dari aku diriku sendiri. Itulah yang membuatku kesal. Semua orang, ingin dekat denganku karena aku anak Perdana Mentri. Mereka cuma mau memanfaatkan ku. Terkadang aku bertanya pada diriku sendiri aku hidup karena itu TAKDIR atau aku hidup karena aku ANAK PERDANA MENTRI? Konyol memang pikiranku, tapi satu hal yang membuatku bersyukur bisa hidup di dunia ini.

"Kuchiki-sama tunggu aku" , teriak seseorang membuatku menoleh. Seorang gadis berambut violet seperti mataku menghampiriku.

"Kuchiki-sama jalannya cepat sekali" , katanya terengah-engah

"Bukan aku yang jalannya cepat tapi, kau yang _**NGAPAIN BERHENTI DI LAPANGAN BASKET**_, Senna-chan?Dan jangan panggil aku Kuchiki-sama lagi!!!", kataku menekankan kata yang dicetak tebal diatas dengan nada menggoda

"Eh..anu..i….i………..itu hanya..", jawabnya gagap, aku Cuma terenyum manis, namun entah kenapa hatiku terasa sakit, seolah kembangan senyum itu hanyalah kebohongan belaka

"Pasti kau memperhatikan Ichigo main basketkan?" , godaku lagi membuat mukanya memerah, lebih merah dari nama cowok yang lagi kalau bukan Ichigo?(Ichigo dalam bahasa jepang artinya stroberi). Oh ya aku sampai lupa, dia ini Senna.

Pertamakali aku bertemu dengan Senna ketika Ichigo teman semasa kecilku, mengenalkan ku padanya. Kondisinya sama sepertiku, dia tak memiliki teman kecuali Ichigo. Setelah mendengar perjuangan Senna yang berat, aku terenyuh. Aku menjadi akrab dengannya dan ternyata dia tinggal di panti asuhan milik sahabat ayah. Akhirnya dengan segala usaha aku meyakinkan ayah dan ibuku-Hisana-untuk mengadopsinya. Dia dan Ichigo adalah satu-satunya sahabat sejatiku. Banyak sih teman yang kupercaya, tapi Ichigo dan Sennalah yang paling berharga di hatiku.

" Yo,Rukia!Senna!", sapa seseorang tepat di belakangku. Pluk, dia menepuk bahuku pelan dan memajukan sedikit wajahnya sehibgga sejajar denganku. Anehnya hal ini membuatku tegang "Ohayou Ichigo!", Ah..kenapa aku jadi kaku begini?Padahal biasanya aku langsung menendang tulang keringnya dan berkata "Jangan begitu!" atau hanya mengangguk cuek.

"Hai senna!", sapa Ichigo lembut lalu berjalan diantara aku dan senna. Enatah kenapa ada hal aneh yang kurasakan bersama Ichigo.

"Ohayou Rukia-san!", sapa seseorang aku menoleh keasal suara tegas dan agak sedikit kasar itu. Ternyata Tatsuki, yah Tatsuki aku lumayan menyukai anak ini, dia salah satu dari beberapa anak yang mau menerimaku apa adanya

"Ohayou , kapan latihan karate lagi?", tanyaku,yah tatsuki adalah sensei di doujo karate tempatku berlatih, dan kami sama-sama mengikuti klub karate disekolah. Meskipun aku adalah seorang bangsawan, tetapi aku sangat suka olahraga dan segala macam hal yang membuatku bisa berkeringat. Menurutku aat-saat aku paling merasa bebas adalah saat berolahraga. Satu-satunya hal yang tidak dibatasi kebebasannya oleh klan Kuchiki. Hei, jangan salah segala kegiatan dan porsi kegiatanku juga diatur lho!!Hanya olahraga yang membuatku bebas meski hanya aneh ada seorang bangsawan yang suka berkeringat,tapi tidak masalah menurutku,berkeringat kan membuat sehat.

"Entahlah, mungkin dalam beberapa bulan ini kita tidak latihan.." jawaban yng diucapkan denagan tatapan berbinar-binar itu membuatku agak sekalipun Tatsuki sangat menyukai karate dan berbakat dibidangnya,kemalasan bisa melanda setiap orang kan?Sekalipun seorang yang professional

"Karena sebentar lagi akan ada Gakushu!!!Aduh malas sekali rasanya!Ano Rukia-san,kau sudah mengerjakan pe-er Matematika?"tanyanya dengan nada malas dan ngantuk, membuatku setengah geli setengah tidak?Tatsuki adalah anggota dojo dan klub yang paling malas,tapi kemampuannya sngatluar biasa,kata dibawakan sangat lembut gemulai dan indah,namun begitu dia mempraktekkan Kumite,gerakannya tangkas,kuat,cepat dan semua itu bisa didapatnya dengan berlatih tidak terlalu serius,membuat iri orang-orang yang serius di karate namun tak berhasil dasarnya dia memang berbakat.

"Kau ini..",aku hanya terseyum,mungkin karena sifatnya yang balak-blakan-tanpa-memandang-siapapun-yang-diajaknya-berbicara,itulah yang membuatku senang berteman dengannya.

"Ohayou minna!!!",sapa seseorang ceria katika aku,Tatsuki,Ichigo dan Senna yang baru saja meletakkan tas dan duduk di bangku kami masing-masing.

"Ohayou, Orihime!",balas Tatsuki dan aku hanya tesenyum adalah Orihime Inoe kehidupannya sungguh berat, dan dia selalu berkata bahwa dia sangat bilang aku beruntung di keluarga Kuchiki,dia bilang aku hebat,dia bilang aku cantik, dan dari kata-katanya itu seolah aku adalah manusia sempurna tanpa seorang anak ceroboh yang seperti Tatsuki, sahabatnya, dia tidak pilih-pilih dalam berteman,dan kepolosanya itu membuatnya berani bicara blak-blakkan dan seolah tidak pernah takut dangn sebenarnya aku juga iri padanya,bebas memakan apa yang dimau,bebas melakukan apapun yang dia suatu kali dai mengajaku makan bentonya,dan jujur saja rasanya aneh tapi secara keseluruhan aku menganggap bentonya menarik dengan kreatifitas dan cara pembuatannya yang bebas.

Aku melirik Senna di bangku sebelah Ichigo,yang bangkunya di berdua ngobrol akrab,sekalilagi ada perasaan ganjil untuk menampar Senna sekaligus perasaan senang karena keakraban dua orang yang paling mengalihkan perhatianku tampak salju mulai turun, sekarang sudah bulan paling suka musim salju.

"GREEEK" pintu tiba-tiba terbuka…

_**(sudut pandang Normal)**_

Seluruh pandangan tertuju pada sosok didepan gadis berambut hijau dengan paras cantik dan bandana merah menghiasi rambut itu bertuliskan gank dikarakura yang paling itu terdiri dari siswa-siswi yang disukai Aizen yaitu Wakepsek itu mempunyai kekuasaan penuh di Karakura,dan selalu jadi sendiri adalah wakepsek yang telah menangkat derajat SMA itu terdiri dari siswa-siswi cantik,pandai,cerdas berprestasi dan brutal,tak jarang mereka menggencet anak-anak yang tidak disukai oleh mereka dan yang menghalangi mereka melakukan hal yang mereka beberapa anak saja yang serius menentang genk itu,seperti Rukia dan Senna,Tatsuki dan Orihime,serta anak-anak dari genk Vaizard juag beberapa anak klub pernah menyiramkan es sirup merah pekat ke baju olahraga-yang berwarna putih-Tia Halibel,tanda perlawanan dan tidak suka saat dia merusak sarana sekolah dan menggencet seorang anak yang pernah menolak terang-terangan dan mengatakan bahwa dia benci Ulqiora saat cowok itu pernah menampar Neliel Nel-yang sekarang berdiri dipintu-saat nel menyiram Hanatarou dengan air,padahal anak lemah itu tidak lagi Senna yang terang-terangan menolak pendapat Yami yang salah dan mengatainya itu Ikkaku anak kendo menantang Grimmjow bertarung atas perlakuan cowok keren seESPADA yang menggencet sekumpulan anak baru yang jadi pelampiasan genk Vaizard yang sangat membenci terang-terangan genk itu,dan secara terang-terangan menyindir Aizen saat pidato kelulusan dan didengar seluruh sekolah.

Cewek itu adalah Nel,dia melirik sinis Tatsuki,seluruh kelas menatapnya dan mendatangi Ichigo yang masih ngobrol dengan Senna,tanpa kepedulian sedikitpun pada Nel.

"Minggir!"seru Nel sinis dengan nada dingin dan sebelum senna bergerak didorongnya gadis manis berkuncir kuda adik angkat Rukia Kuchiki itu dengan keras

"BRUUK!" Senna merintih, punggungnya menghantam keras Rukia emosi diliriknya Nel dengan pandangan membenci yang membuat Tasuki,bahkan, agaknya merasakan aura dan perubahan atmosfir dibelakangnya,diliriknya Rukia sebentar lalu mengacuhkannya dan berbicara pada Ichigo yang menggeram

"Kurosaki,bisa kita bicara sebentar?"tanyanya

"Setelah apa yang kau perbuat dengan orang yang disayanginya?Sepertinya takkan pernah!", sindir Rukia dengan kata-kata yan halus,tajam dan suaranya yang dalam tegas dan lembut,menambah kesan ganas pad akata-kata itu berlipat-lipat sebenarnya agak berat juaga mengatakan kata 'yang disayanginya' namun dengan gampang hal itu ditepisnya,karena dia bukan anak yang egois.

"Apa aku berbicara denganmu,Kuciki-sama?"balas Nel pedas

"Tidak,tapi kau telah melukai seseorang yang kusayangi dan itu membuatku jengkel Neliel!Seorang yang hanya bisa berkata pedas,menyingkirkan segala penghalang dengan cara licik sekalipun!Dan kau hanya seorang yang tidak bisa apa-apa,kau hanya seorang yang rendah,dan karena kau dibantu oleh Aizen-sama lah kau berada disini,dan itu membuatmu menjadi lebih rendah!"kata Rukia sinis-dengan-nada-yang-sangat-mengerikan-ditambah-dengan-semua-itu-berdasar-sesuai-fakta hal itu sangat mengena di hati Nel

"Kau,merasa tersinggungkan itu artinya semua yang kukatakan memang apa adanya!Dan Ichigo, daripada kau meladeni mahluk itu lebih baik kau membantuku membawa Senna ke UKS" kata Rukia sambil menekankan betapa jijiknya dia terhadap ESPADA melalui kata 'mahluk itu' dengan nada bahwa dia melebihi kebencian Rukia terhadap penjahat paling licik terdiam,kalah telak,dengan muka merah padam dia meninggalkan ruangan

"Dan bila kau melampiaskan kemarahan pada anak tak bersalah diluar kau akan membuatku jauh lebih membencimu!Dan membuatmu makin rendah!!"Kata Tatsuki dan Rukia pedas,mereka aling nyengir sejenak sebelum Rukia membawa Senna ke UKS dengan bantuan Ichigo.

" Bagaimana keadaan Senna Unonahana-san?" tanya Rukia pada guru kesehatan itu

" Ano,ini tidak apa-apa Kuchiki, hanya saja karena benturan agak keras jadi punggungnya agak memar dan jadi lebih rentan,dan kondisinya belum pulih benar jadi usahakan dia tidak terelalu lelah dan sering menglami benturan terutama di punggung" jelas Unohana menghempaskan tubuhnya ke sofa di UKS dan mendesah lega

"Arigatou Unohana-san" kata Rukia dibalas dengan anggukan dan senyum manis

"Ano….Ru..ki..a"

"Senna,jangan banyak bergerak dulu!"perintah Rukia

"Kau ini jadi seperti Otou-sama saja Rukia,terlalu overprotektif!"kata Senna mulai stabil,Rukia hanya tersenyum agak pada Nel blum reda, dia akan membalas dengan cara halus yang akan telak mengena dan takkan pernah dilupakan oleh gadis itu!!!

Kantin tampak ramai saat di Karakura gakuen sangat bersih makanannya dijamin enak dan bergizi,makanan itu sudah di uji coba di lab dan sudah dicek kehigenisan dan masuk ke kantin bersama Senna dengan bergandengan tangan,dibelakangnya ada Ichigo yang berkutat dengan I-podnya,lalu tatsuki,Orihime serta beberapa teman yang dipercaya Rukia,mereka duduk di sebelah meja para ESPADA yang sangat istimewa

"Ano,kalian mau pesan apa?"Tanya Rukia sambil melihat daftar menu

"Aku Chesse Burger dan es jeruk saja" kata Ichigo

"Aku roti bakar strawberry dan jus apel" kata Orihime

"Aku salad buah dan jus wortel saja!" kata Tatsuki, sebagai karateka handal pola makannya sangat diatur

Dan Rukia mencatat semua peanan itu dan beberapa pesanan temannya dan perg ke tempat memesan selesai Rukia membawa nampan berisi penuh makanan,jelas dia kerepotan, tapi justru itulah melewati meja ESPADA,Nel sedikit menggeserkan kakinya,Rukia terenyum tipis,dia berjalan seperti biasa seolah tak ada apa-apa dan………

"AW…Hei hati-hati donk!"seru Nel reflek kakinya terinjak oleh Rukia

"Owh maaf,aku tidak sengaja lagipula aku tidak tahu,aku berkonsentrasi pada nampan penuh makanan ini supaya tidak jatuh,kau lihat sendiri kan?Lagipula di kantin yang penuh dengan orang yang berlalulalang seperti ini akan berbahaya!Jadi itu salahmu menyorongkan kakimu begitu,untung tidak ada yang terantuk!!" kata Rukia dengan-nada-takberdosa-dan-muka-polos-serta-gaya-menasehati-seperti-orang-salah-yang-mengaku-benar membuat Nel kesal bukan akhirnya kembali ke meja teman-temannya yang nyengir segede kuda

"Dasar Rukia!" kata Ichigo

"salah sendiri!" tukas Rukia tak peduli

"Eh,dia datang tuh!Awas entar digigit lho!!" goda Asano konyol membuat Rukia tertawa,dia menyeruput sedikit teh hijaunya ketika seseorang menepuk keras bahunya serasa membuatnya terkena serangan jantung

"BRUUUUUUUUUSHHH!!!!"reflek karena kaget Rukiamenyemburkan tehnya kepada orang yang mengagetkannya,dan orang itu adalah……

"NELIEL NEL!!!!JANGAN MENGAGGETKAN AKU TIBA-TIBA SEPERTI ITU!!!!!"kata Rukia muka Nel sam hijaunya dengan dengan rambutnya yang kini berantakan

"Tapi kau cocok seprti itu………."

"…………Karena kau makin mirip dengan KAPPA!!" rukia menyambung sindiran dingin Ichigo, sukses membuat Nel lebih berdiri diangkatnya teh hijaunya dan disiramkannya dimuka Nel

"Ingat aku belum memaafkanmu"bisiknya dingin

"…dan ini….."Rukia mengambil tartnya

"…….untukmu atas apa yang kau lakukan terhadap Senna!!!"PLOK!!!rukia melempar tart yang sukses mendarat di wajah yang sudah benar-benar malu dan marah menampar Rukia dengn kecepatan tinggi yang bahka tak bisa diimbangi Tatsuki

"PLAK" tangan Nel membentur kepalan tangan Ichigo

"Ku..rosaki……."Nel tampak kaget

"Ichi…." Rukiapun tak kalah kagetnya

"Jangan lukai dia atau kau akan berhadapan dnganku!" ancam Ichigo, air mukanya menatap Ichigo dan sesaat terasa sesuatu mendesir perlahan.

"Sudahlah kawan-kawan kita pergi saja aku sudah muak berada disini dengan mahluk kappa ini" kata Ichigo dingin,Nel langsung berbalik dan pergi

"Tidak!!Biar aku saja yang pergi!"kata Nel tercekat lalu beelari

"Paling dia akan menangis di toilet anak perempuan!Sudah biarkan saja dia!" kata Ichigo cuek saat menangkap panangan kasihan Orihime

"Sudah yuk, kita makan di atap saja,apalagi cuaca sedag bagus dan ini kan sedang pergantian ke musim salju,udaranya enak,sejuk dan langit cerah!Yuk, percuma kita mengung diri diruangan ini dengan segala kejadian kurang enak tadi!"kata-kata lembut dengan suara merdu Senna membuat hati Rukia melunak

"Ayo,tapi kalian duluan aja,aku akan pesan makanan lagi!" kata Rukia sambil tersenyum sedikit

"Tidak usah, aku saja yang memesankan, kau mau pesan apa?" Tanya Ichigo

"Tidak usah Ichigo,merepotkanmu!"tolak Rukia halus

"Sudahlah tak apa-apa!"kata Ichigo membuat Rukia menyerah

"Ano, aku mau chesse cake saja!", katanya akhirnya

Makan siang di atap berlangsung dengan baik,suasana ramai dan lawakan Asano,kecuekan Mizuiro, beberapa tendangan atau pukulan Tatsuki dan Ichigo, guyonan ringan yang disampaikan dengan baik dengan suara merdu Senna, serta tawa renyah Rukia dan Orihime, ditambah suasan yang jika mereka bisa melihat masa depan mereka takkan seceria ini sekarang,tapi justru itulah yang membuat hidup menarik.

Senna agak pucat saat pulang sekolah. Rukia tampak cemas melihatnya.

"Maaf,Ruka aku akan kebelakang dulu!" kata Senna kemudian berlari keluar, kearah kamar mandi,tanpa sempat dicegah Rukia

"UHK!"Darah segar menyembur dari mulut terbatuk-batuk beberapa kali,dengan menyemburkan darah,Senna kembali sisa darah, yang ada disekitar wajahnya dengan air segar yang mengalir dari wastafel, mukanya pucat pasi

"Aku, harus bertahan!" batin Senna menyemaangati dirinya sendiri,ditutupnya matanya nafasnya memburu,setelah normal dan memastikan dia tak terlihat pucat segera dia kembali ke kelas, di sana Rukia sedang membereskan alat tulisnya.

"Rukia,kau tak usah repot-repot!'kata Senna agak terburu

"Tak masalah, Senna janga terlalu dipikirkan!Lagipula, Sudah sore nih!Yuk, kia pulang", seperti biasa saat Senna dan Rukia keluar disana sudah terparkir sebuah limousine berwarn silver, mobil yang khusus mengantar jemput mereka ke sekolah.  
"Senna, kau tidak apa-apa?Wajahmu tampak pucat" Tanya Rukia, didalam limousine agak khawatir

"Tenangsaja,Rukia aku baik-baik saja" kata Senna ringan dan ceria, meski dadanya terasa ngilu itu bukan efek benturan dengan meja tadi,mungki itu sedikit berpengaruh pada penyakit yang suda lama belakangan Senna memang merasa sudah agak lemas dan merasa penyakitnya sudah sering ini hanya diketahu olehnya Byakuya dan Hisana. Serta dokter pribadi yang merawat Senna.

Rukia mengarahkan pandangannya pada jendela luar

"Hei,tak terasa sekarang sudah Desember,hampir akhir malah salju mulai turun!

"Oh, iya tak terasa minggudepan ,kan mulai menginjak tahun , tapi salju kali ini agak lambat dari biasanya ya!"

"Hm, efek pemanasan global"Senna mengangguk

"Sebentar lagi kau ulangtahun ya!" celetuk senna,tersenyum

"eh,iya juga ya!" kata Rukia, heran juga kenapa dia bisa agak peduli dengan ulang tahunnya, biasanya hari itu datang dan pergibegitu saja,tak ada bedanya dengan hari -otousama dan Hisana-kaasama amsih tetap sibuk seperti Rukia hanya jalan-jalan bersama sahabatnya, itupun dulu, lima tahun lalu, semua orang adalah sahabatnya, saat semua mau menerimanya apa adannya.

___________________________________TZUZUKU__________________________________________

Senna :Heh fic apaan nih!masa` ngegantung begini?Lagian sebener.a gue tuh pantagonis or antagonis sih?Trus kayak.a OOC banget deh???

Hikari Asayaka :Terutama si Nel!

Tika-Chan Shinigami : Terserah gue donk!Karena disini gue uthor.a wkwkwkwkwkwkw!!!!*Ditendang*Trus WARNING!!!!!!!!!Edisi mendatang bakal bnyak adegan IchiSenna.a!Trus seiring berjalan.a cerita Senna bakal jadi antagonis.

Hikari Asayaka :Alah ngomong aja sebenernya lo nggak nguasai materi kan, lo juga kurang tau tindak-tunduknya Nel!Trus lo bingung mo buat alur yang gimana, jadinya ceritanya gak nyambung bin nggak ada alurnya!

Readers :Tapi Ichiruki kan?

Tika-Chan Shinigami :Tauk ya!Tergantung saia sebagai author!!!!*Dirajam*

Senna :Dasar author abal!!!Baiklah senpai mari review fic pertama ini!!!!

Maaf bila fic ini aneh,jelek gak nyambung OOc dan sebagainya,soalnya author ngerjain ini aja diem-diem dan lari dari tugas yang bikinnya maksa lagi!

Hikari Asayaka :Iya!author satu ini tipe author iank ide.a gak bisa dipaksa, jadi nulis cerita kalo ada inspirasi, nah kalo gak ada inspirasi dipaksain nulis yah jadilah fic aneh ini!

Senna :LHA?trus kok maksa nulis?kenapa gak nunggu sampe ada inspirasi aja?

Hikari Asayaka :Habis sebener.a fic ini tuh sebener.a ada iank masih dalam bentuk belum didokumentasika gitu, nah fic iank masih ditulis dalam bentuk bukan dokumen itu, ketelingsut dan ide author langsung ambles, mana author lagi sibuk-sibuk.a jadi ide mampet banget padahal ini fic udah melapuk di kompie lama bgt!Trus beberapa saat lagi author iank masi baru ini mau hiatus, kan nggak enak tuh masi baru kok hiatus akhirnya maksa ini fic biar .a mungkin 2minggu-sebulan, karna mo UTS!Trus author nista ini juga udah janji ama seseorangh untuk segera publish fic!

Dan karena author dibawah tekanan —??—dan author ini tipe iank gak bisa nulis kalo dipaksa,dengan sangant tertekan —??— dan terpaksa jadilah fic aneh dengan talkshow gaje ini!Trus rencana.a fic chap satu ini masih panjang tapi berhubung ide mampet tiba-tiba dan gara-gara adek author iank gila itu fic.a jadi makin kacau!!!!

Tika-Chan Shinigami :lu ngomong kayak ngerti-ngerti aja*Ngelap tangan iank berlumuran darah*

Hikari Asayaka :IYAIYALAH GUE NGERTI!!!GUE ITU ELO BAKA!!!!!!trus napa tangan lo kayak gitu?

Tika-chan Shinigami :Hehehe iya juga emank kenyataan.a seperti iank dibilang si Hikari tangn gue ini *muka datar* gue habis nge-Bankai adek gue iank nista itu.

ALL :*Sweet drop**Begidik ngeri*

Senna … yaudadeh, maaph ya talkshow.a aneh dan kepanjangan juga .a review

Tika-Chan Shinigami :Iya, mungkin talkshow ini aneh, tapi gausah peduli maaph fic.a kurang memuaskan!!!

P

L

E

A

S

E

R  
E  
V  
I  
E  
W

A.N : Seperti iank sudah dijelaskan mungkin saia aakna hiatus, tapi akan saia usahakan apdet fic,(Saia punya seribu cara untuk curi-curi waktu)dan untuk 5 reviewer pertama akan saia jadikan OOC di fic saia iank lain!!!Ayo review ya…plissss….makin banyak kalian review makin semangat aku usaha untuk meneruskan fic ini(dengan curi-curi waktu*Digiles ortu*)!!!!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2.

Minna, ketemu lagi dengan author nista ini!!!!Dan…KYAAAAA arigatou banget ya atas riviewnya aku seneng banget dah. Dan maaph apdetnya kelamaan, sekarang kegiatan di sekolah padet baget udah gitu banyak peer dan les menggunung!!! Oiya yang kemarin itu chap 1 judulnya : Rukia, and her life

Trus yang kedua ini mungkin banyak IchiSenna ya, tapi tenang aja, chap depan akan langung _hint of _IchiRuki!!!!!!!!!!!

Okay langsung aja… chap 2

"Haaah!!" Rukia menghempaskan tubuhnya di rerumputan sekitar taman. Saat itu ia sedang berada di pinggir sungai Karakura yang jernih. Dia memutar-mutar mata amethysnya yang indah, mengigat memori – memori kejadian yang dialaminya bersama Ichigo.

FLASH BACK

"Hiks,hiks,hiks" Rukia dua tahun yanglalu berdiri ditepi sungai dia sedang menangis

"Ne, Rukia kenapa menangis?" tanya Ichigo tiba-tiba di belakangnya

"Ichigo", buru – buru Rukia menghapus air matanya dan menggantikannya dengan senyum yang indah

"Kau ini masuh seperti dulu ya…." Ichigo mengucek – ucek rambut hitam Rukia

"Apa sih.." Rukia pura – pura kesal ditepisnya tangan Ichigo. Dan mereka tertawa bersama

"Nah, begitu dong, senyum," kata Ichigo

"Ngomong-omong tak biasanya putri es menangis," sindir Ichigo

"Hei!"Rukia kesal sedetik kemudian ekspresinya berubah, menjadi kesedihan, kesedihan yang hanya ditunjukkannya pada Ichigo seorang, ditundukkannya kepalanya

"Kejadian itu terulang lagi," katanya lirih dan tercekat. Ichigo diam, dia sudah terbiasa dengan curhat Ruki mengenai kejadian 'itu' yang berulang kali terjadi, dan selalu mnemukaan cara untuk membuatnya tersenyum. Tapi ini sudah yang kelima kalinya, tentu ini akan membuat Rukia sangat terpukul.

"Tenanglah, Rukia!" kata Ichigo direngkuhnya Rukia kedalam pelukanya. Beberapa detik berjalan dalam diam, hanya isak tangis Rukia yang terdengar diantara gemericik air.

"TAPI AKU SUDAH LELAH!!" kata Rukia tiba-tiba, berteriak, dia kini berdiri

"Ru…"

"AKU SUDAH LELAH DENGAN SEMUA INI! AKU LELAH SELALU JATUH DALAM LUBANG YANG SAMA! AKU LELAH HARUS TERUS MENGALAH! AKU LELAH TERSENYUM DAN MENGATAKAN SEMUA BAIK-BAIK SAJA! AKU LELAH TIDAK ADA YANG MEMPERCAYAIKU…" Rukia mengambil nafas sejenak. Ichigo terdiam.

"… DAN AKU JUGA LELAH HARUS MENUNGGU SEMUA AKAN JADI LEBIH BAIK!!!"

"Aku juga lelah Rukia," kata Ichigo lirih

"Apa kau tahu?Aku juga lelah menunggumu untuk berubah, kembali jadi seperti Rukia yang dulu, yang takkan tumbang begitu saja," kata Icigo dingin

"KALAU BEGITU JANGAN MENUNGGU!"

"APA KAU PIKIR AKU TEGA MEMBIARKAN SAHABATKU BERDIRI SENDIRI DIANTARA KEJAMNYA BADAI TAKDIR?" tanya Ichigo kesabarannya sudah habis. Rukia terenyak.

"Ano, Ichigo ... gomen" kata Rukia kini tersenyum. Dia lupa, lupa bahawa ada seseorang yang selalu ada di sampingnya, menghiburnya dan caranya , caranya.

"Kau tak perlu begitu…" Ichigo tersenyum melihat Rukia sudah kembali seperti semula

"Aku akan terus bersamamu, aku akan terus menunggu, menunggu sampai kau bisa menjadi seorang yang bisa berdiri diantara kejamnya takdir, dan bila saat itu tiba aku akan meninggalkanmu, aku akan hanya menjadiseorang sahabat lama yang harus menjadi sainganmu saat itu, " kata Ichigo disambut senyum Rukia.

END OF FLASH BACK

"Ichigo," gumam Rukia tanpa sadar sembari mengingat kenangan demi kanangan. Begitu banyaknya kenangan , namun semua masih teringat jelas di benaknya. Dia dan Ichigo sudah bersahabat sejak lama, mengisi kekosongan satu sama lain dengan cara masing-masing. Dan waktu terus berjalan, meski persahabatan mereka pernah mengalami sedikit pertikaian, mereka seperti tangan dan mata yang saling mengisi.

Sepeti tangan dan mata, yeah kata-kata itu sangat cocok untuk mereka berdua.

Saat tangan terluka maka mata akan menangis

Saat Ichigo terjatuh, terpkul, terpuruk, dia tidak sendiri ada seseorang yang ikut bersamanya, menangisinya, mengasihaninya, menangis untuk menggantikanya, dan menyayanginya

Saat mata menangis maka mata akan menghapusnya.

Saat Rukia menangis sedih, sendiri dan terluka Ichigo ada untuknya, menghapus airmatanya dan tersenyum menggantikannya dan untuk menyinari hidupnya.

.

.

.

Tapi kini, Rukia sendiri, tak ada yang mau menangis menggantikanya dan tersenyum untuknya. Sendiri diantara kejamnya badai kehidupan.

Dan Rukia tahu kenapa. Kini dia tak memerlukan Ichigo lagi, dia harus berdiri sendiri karena dia sudah kuat dan kini saatnya untuk menyaingi Ichigo. Dan kini saatnya membagi Ichigo. Ichigo bukan hanya untuk Rukia, ada seseorang yang lebih membutuhkan pemuda itu saat yang membutuhkan Ichigo.

.

.

Senna

.

.

Sudut pandang Senna

Aku kaget mendengar perkataan Ichigo barusan, bukan perkataan, melalui ponsel sebenarnya  
"Senna?"

"_Nani?_"

"Hmph…bagaimana kau mau tidak?" tanya Ichigo tidak sabar

"Baiklah," kataku, entah kenapa pipiku nerona merah

"Oke, akan kujemput kau jam Sembilan hari Sabtu besok, setuju?"

"Baiklah!" segera kututup ponselku. Kami-sama yang benar saja, apakah benar Ichigo mengajakku pergi berdua? Baiklah kuakui aku sudah lama mengagumi sososknya itu. Tapi aku tahu, orang yang ada di hati Ichigo cuma Rukia seorang. Aku tahu itu, aku hanyalah perantara diantara mereka. Hah, entahlah aku tak terlalu memusingkan hal itu. Aku menghempaskan tubuhku di kasur kingsize dengan model ala bangsawan. Disamping tempat tidurku ada pula kasur dengan model yang sama tapi bermotif dan warna berbeda. Ya, aku menghuni kamar ini bersama saudara angkatku, Rukia Kuchiki, seseorang yang telah merubah hidupku. Sekali lagi aku menghela nafas. Keluarga, selama ini tak terpikirkan makna itu olehku. Selama hidup bermarga `Kuchiki' aku bisa merasakan senangnya meiliki ayah, ibu dan saudara. Semuanya menyangiku sama besarnya dengan mereka menyayangi Rukia, dan aku tahu masa lalu Rukia yang begitu pahit, membuat hubungannya dengan keluarganya memudar. Tepat seminggu yang lalu hubungan kami membaik tatkala Byakuya-otousama mengajak kami berjalan-jalan bersama. Dan beberapa hari ini aku merasa hubungan kami semakin dekat dan hangat, rasanya sungguh indah. Tapi kenapa? Sejenak pandanganku menjadi buram. Kenapa saat aku bisa merasakan semua itu, sebentar lagi semuanya akan terengut dariku, menyisakan kepedihan mendalam dan akan menyelimuti kenagnan indah kami, dan kanangan itu akan terempas begitu saja. Oh, Kami-sama, pantaskah aku mengeluh? Kristal bening yang kontras di mata coklat keemasanku telah pecah dan mengalir bagai hujan dipipiku. Aku menggerakkan tanganku menuju tepi tempat tidur, kearah meja yang berada persis di sampingnya. Disana terdapat beberapa bendaku, ada pita pemberian Ichigo, kalung yang menandakan aku adalah seorang 'Kuchiki', dan yang paling berharga adalah, sebuah bingkai foto. Foto itu berisi fotoku, Otousama, Kaasama, dan Rukia. Aku sedang merangkul Rukia, melingkarkan tanganku dipundaknya sembari tersenyum cerah dan tanganku membetuk huruf 'V' yang biasa disebut dengan 'peace'. Sementara Rukia , telapak tangan kanannya menggenggam erat telapak tangan kiriku yang terjumbai di pangkal lengannya. Sementara tangan kirinya memegangi topi pesiarnya yang berwarna kuning lembut dan berpita ungu, mencegahnya agar tidak tertiup dan dihilangkan angin. Sementara tangan kanan otousama menepuk kepalaku dan tangan kirinya memeluk pinggang kaasama, dan kaasama sendiri, melingkarkan tangan kanannya di bahu otousama, sementara tangan kanannya menepuk kepala Rukia yang tertutup topi. Di belakang kami terdapat pemandangan luar biasa. Disekitar kami terdapat berbagai rumput menjalar dan tanaman liar berwarna pink gradasi putih, disambut angin yang bergerak kea rah selatan menerbangkan sisa- sisa daun maple yang masih bertahan dan beberapa butir salju tampak jelas. Di belakang kami terdapat danau luas berwarna biru gelap dan pepohonan disekelilingnya. Benar-benar pemandangan luar biasa yang pantas diabadika di sebuah pigura emas 24 karat yang terukir ` I love My Family, forever' dengan huruf indah menggunakan perak. Dibalik pigura itu terukir lambang keluarga kuchiki berwarna emerald.

Foto itu diambil dua minggu lalu, saat kami piknik bersama di sebuah taman yang indah. Tak tertahankan setitik kristal bening pecah, merembes di pipiku. Semuanya disini. Rukia, Otousama dan kaasama, Tatsuki, Orihime, Mizuiro, Ishida, Asano, Chad dan Ichigo. Orang- orang yang mau menerimaku apa adanya. Ichigo, sudah lama aku memendam rasa itu padanya. Tapi tetap saja di hatinya masih bertahtakan Rukia, tapi, kenapa Ichigo mengajakku kencan,apa ini adalah sebuah harapan?

Kulirik pita pemberian Ichigo, besok sore, aku akan pergi bersama Ichigo , aku ingin tahu ekspresi Rukia.

Sudut pandang normal

Sabtu pukul delapan lewat empat puluh lima menit. Seorang gadis manis berambut ungu gelap tampak gelisah di ruang tamu depan rumahnya. Penampilannya tampak sangat cantik, dia memakai dress berwarna cokelat lembut selutut tanpa lengan yang ditumpuk dengan cardigan berwarna hitam serta sepatu vantofel warna krem. Rambutnya tak dikuncir kuda seperti biasa, namun diberi pita yang berfungsi sebagai bando berwarna krem, poninya disisir kesamping dan diberi jepit, menampakkan mata keemasannya yang makin terpancar kuat dengan mascara glitter bening dan eye shadow krem. Dia tmpak sangt casual dan manis. Sementara gadis di sampingnya, berambut hitam duduk dengan tampang cuek sambil memainkan blackberrynya, jemari lentiknya memencet keypad dengan lincah. Pakaiannya tampak amat santai, jelas dia tak punya andil dalam masalah gadis disebelahnya.

" Tenanglah Senna sebentar lagi dia akan sampai, ini masih jam Sembilan kurang!" jawabnya tanpa bergeming dari handponenya. Gadis di sebelahnya terkesiap, agak cemas namun tak bekomentar apa-apa.

"Kau sedang pa Rukia?" Tanya gadi itu jelas untuk menutupi kegelisahannya

"Tidak, hanya menanyakan jadwal rapat dan program OSIS selanjutnya, "kata Rukia, gadis itu memang ketua OSIS. Sebenarnya Rukia ber-SMS dengan Ishida hanya sekedar agar ada kegiatam dan menyembunyikan rasa kecemburuan yang membuncah. Padahal Rukia sudah mengatur semua kegiatan OSIS dengan baik dan semua sudah teratur sukses dengan duo jenius yang menguasai OSIS itu. Jadi jelas Senna bingung dengan ini semua.

"Memangnya akan ada apa Rukia? Bukankah kau udah mengurusnya dan telah beres tiga hari yang lalu?"

" Karena itu, sepertinya ada kesalahan tentang event yang akan datang ," katanya, kali ini dia tidak bohong kenyataannya Ishida memang meng smsnya karena ada kesalahan pada proposal yang dibuat Rukia. Tak lama blackberry itu berdering lagi, kali ini ada telepon masuk.

" Moshi- moshi," kata Rukia.

" Kuchiki-san, bisakah kau ke rumahku sekarang? Ini tentang kesalahan proposalmu, juga untuk perbaikkannya, anggota OSIS yang lain juga sudah kuhubungi," kata suara Ishida di seberang.

" Baiklah, aku kesana sekarang," kata Rukia, lega ada kegiatan untuk dilakukan, setidaknya untuk melupakan kecemburuannya.

" Baiklah kutunggu!" dan panggilan pun berakhir.

" Otou-sama, Kaa-sama, Senna aku pergi dulu, aku ada urusan," pamit Rukia, segera dia mengganti pakaianyya dengan pakaian yang lebih 'resmi' dan sopan. Kemudian berangkat.

"KYAAAAAAAAA!!!!" semua penumpang roller coaster itu berteriak, ketakutan dan ketegangan membuncah menjadi satu dengan kegembiraan melalui pekik, jerit barusan.

"Kau takut Senna?" tanya pemuda berambut orange mencolok itu pada gadis manis di sebelahnya.

"Huh, bukankah yang takut itu…KYAAAAAA" Senna berteriak lagi, Ichigo yang di sampingnya hanya cengar – cengir. Dalam hati Senna measa senang, sampai saat ini 'kencan' nya dengan Ichigo berlangsung sukses.

Rukia termenung, dia menapaki pertokoan, demi pertokoan degan lesu, dia sendiri lagi kini. Rapat yang berlngsung di rumah Ishida telah berlalu begitu cepat, dan semuanya sukses. Proposal mengenai event pada hari Valentine yang bertepatan dengan ulang tahun sekolah itu telah dirancang kembali dengan sempurna. Dia bermaksud membeli perlengkapan untuk event tadi, namun rupanya peralatan yang ia butuhkan-entah bagaimana- telah habis di setiap toko. Terpaka dia harus membelinya di kota sebelah, sekaligus untuk berjalan-jalan, dan di sanalah ia sekarang. Menenteng barang belanjaan dengan berat. Dihelanya nafas sekalilagi, matanya menatap ke segala arah, dia teringat lagi dengan kencan Ichigo dan Senna. Tiba –tiba hanphonenya bordering, alisnya mengernyit katika mendapati nomor yang tak dikenalinya di layar HP nya

"Rukia, bagaimana kabarmu?" Rukia mengernyit heran.

"Maaf, anda siapa ya?" dan alis Rukia terpaut makin berpaut dekat katika suara ramah itu tertawa.

"Kau lupa pada ku, Rukia?" perlahan Rukia mengenali suara itu, raut mukanya yang tadi mendung kini berubah cerah.

"Kau!!!" kata Rukia ceria.

"Hey, bagaimana kabarmu? Lama tak bertemu! Ada apa menelponku? Tau darimana nomorku? Dan ada yang bisa kubantu?" tanya Rukia bertubi-tubi setelah mengetahui siapa penelpon itu, yang kini tartawa lagi.

"Hahaha! Aku tahu kau kangen padaku Rukia, tapi biasa saja!" mendengarnya Rukia cemberut.

"Hei, babun, jangan ge-er ya! Cepat jawab pertanyaanku tadi!"  
"Ah, kupikir ku merindukanku- sebagai teman lama yang tak perna bertemu- ternyata tidak ya? Lagipula aku hanay merindukanmu sebagai teman lama saja kok! Aku tahu, di hatimu masih ada Ichigo! Dan aku mendapatkan nomormu dari Tatsuki, tadi dia kuminta menjemptku di bandara, tapi ternyata dia sibuk. Ternyata dia tak peduli lagi padaku…" kata orang tadi pura-pura sedih, Rukia tergelak mendengarnya, namun dalam sekejap mukanya berubah menjadi serius lagi.

"Uh…jangan menggodaku begitu! Lagipula, kau sendiri masih suka Tatsuki, kan? Tenang saja! Aku yakin dia juga kangen padamu, tapi timmingnya memang tidak tepat. Nah jadi kau memintaku menjemputmu di bandara? Jam berapa?" tanya Rukia.

"Kau juga, jangan menggodaku begitu! Baiklah, jemput aku di bandara…3 jam lagi!" mata Rukia melotot.

"Tunggu dulu, jadi sekarang kau masih di London?" tanya Rukia.

"Yups! Kau pikir aku sudah di Jepang?" tanya orang tersebut, dengan geli.

"Tentu saja! Baka! Seharusnya, kau menelponku kalau sudah sampai di Jepang!" omel Rukia.

"Hah..Iya, iya! Lagipula maksudku kan baik, maksudku kau bisa bersiap dulu!" Rukia tersenyum lagi.

"Baiklah! Ja..Sampai ketemu!" dan panggilan pun berakhir Rukia merasa senang kini, seorang sahabat yang dirindukannya akan datang kini.

"Ichigo, coba ke stand itu yuk!" kata Senna, Ichigo hanya tersenyum sambil mengngguk. Ditatapnya gadis itu, d kehangatan terpancar jelas. Apakah ia jatuh cinta? Dia sendiri bingung menjawabnya, dihatinya masih ada Rukia, setidaknya itu yang ada dipikirannya. Hampir setiap waktu, Ichigo dibayang-bayangi oleh gadis bermata violet itu, rasa hangat memancar kerika dia berada disisinya, mebuatnya nyaman berada disampingnya. Senyum dan kepolosan Rukia selalu membuat Ichigo merasa hangat, dan ingin ikut tersenyum, setiap mengingatnya. Namun, semenjak dia menolong Senna waktu itu, dia sempat melupakan Rukia, seharian itu yang dikhawatirkan dan dipikirkannya hanya Senna. Semula, Ichigo ingin mengajak Rukia namun entah kenapa dia malah menghubungi Senna, dan mengajaknya. Namun, dia sempat menyesal, dan rasa itu hilang lagi kini, saat dilihatnya wajah Senna bersemu gembira.

Rukia kini berjalan dengan orang yang tadi menelponnya, mereka mengobrol banyak hal, kadang tertawa bersama

"Jadi, setelah pulang ke Jepang apa yang kau lakuan?" tanya Rukia.

"Tentunya meneruskan sekolah! Toh, bisnis yahku mulai seimbang lagi kini," katanya santai.

"Kenapa kau tidak meneruskan saja bisnis ayahmu? Kau cukup berbakat, dan kupikir dengan otak brilliant itu, kau tak perlu melanjitkan sekolah," kata Rukia.

"Kau ini Rukia, aku ini memang cukup hebat, tapi kurasa banyak ilmu yang perlu kuperdalam lagi. Ngomong-ngomong aku sekolah di Karakura High school, lho. Kupikir kita sekelas, setidaknya kata kepala skolah kemungkinan aku berada di kelas 1-3 kelasmu," kata pria itu.

"Ah, bilang saja sebenarnya kau sekolah dan masuk ke Karakura High School dengan tujuan yang sama : bersama Tatsuki! Ya, kan?" goda Rukia.

"Yah, salah satunya…" pria itu menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal. Dia dan Rukia tertawa berama, sebelum handphone Rukia bordering. Saat Rukia melihat siapa yang menelponyya, dia tersenyum sedikit.

"Moshi- Moshi, doushite Ichigo?" tanya Rukia.

"Tidak, aku hanya bertanya kau dimana? Tadi saat aku mengantar senna pulang, katanya kau pergi?"

"Er… iya, aku sedag di bandara menjemput seseorang"

"Siapa?" tanya Ichigo.

"Ah, sudahlah! Besok kau juga tahu, kau tidak mengenalnya, besok di sekolah akan kukenalkan, kebetulan dia pindah ke sekolah kita! Sudah ya? Aku tidak enak meninggalkannya lama-lama. Ja!" telpon langsung ditutup begitu saja. Rukia menghela nafas, pemuda yang disampingnya ini memang tahu banyak tentang Ichigo, tapi Ichigo sama sekali tak tahu tentangnya. Rukia memang sahabat lama pria ini, mereka sahabat dekat dari kecil, dan Tasuki juga mengenalnya-ini salah satu factor kenapa Rukia dan Tatsuki dekat.-sama dekatnya dengan Rukia. Rukia masih sempat berkontak dengannya sampai satu tahun yang lalu, sebelum ia kehilangan kontak sama sekali. Dia ke London untuk menstabilkan bisnis ayahnya yang kacau. Meski baru 15 thn, tapi otaknya cerdas dan luar biasa, kemampuan bisnisnyapun sangat hebat, meskipun kemampuan itu masih tidak terlalu dalam, namun analisis dan cara berpikirnya yang kreatif, logis, unik, dan sulit ditebak, membuatnya brilliant.

Sementara itu Ichigo bingung, sebenarnya siapa yang dijemput Rukia itu? Pacarnya? Sampai Rukia memutuskan hubungan begitu. Semoga bukan pacarnya, pikir Ichigo gelisah.

"ARGH… Sebenarnya siapa sih?" kata Ichigo, makin penasaran.

Hohohohoho… Anda sekalian tahu siapa orang misterius itu? HAH?SIAPA? hoho… liat saja chapter selanjutnya…….*ditabok*. Tapi kalau tahu itu siapa jawab di review yah… Terus ada beberapa yang Tanya ini IchiRuki atau bukan, dan seperti penjelasan saya di atas ini IchiRuki, tapi, mungkin banyak IchiSennanya. Trus rencananya, ini tamat di chapter 4, and di chapter besok aku mau nambahin pairing baru!!!XD

Eh, iya minna, aku mau Tanya nih, enaknya event valentine itu apa? Saia belum tahu nih*Dijitak*

Pilih ya:

Pergi ke penginapan deket tempat ski di pegunungan

Acara menginap di sekolah selama beberapa hari, dengan beberapa acara pengisi

Lomba-lomba dan ngadain stand serta vestifal

Memesan tempat di ebuah taman rekreasi dan mengadakan berbagai event disana

jawabnya lewat review

Balesan Riview :

Sagara Ryuuki- chan : ehehehe maaph ya. Bagaimana chap ini? Apa masih banyak typo? Akan saia kurangi! Iya ini Ichiruki, tapi akan banyak IchiSenna nya juga. Makasi uda review ^^.

Sora Chand : hm*pake kacamata minus 12*okeh, akan saia koreksi lagi! Makasih pujiannya, gak apa-apa kok! Saia ikhlas menerimanya! Terimakasih sudah mengoreksi kesalahan saia! Semoga di chap ini lebih baik lagi! Tolong dilihat lagi di chap ini, apakah masih ada kesalahan? Iya, saia kalo ngetik suka curi-curi waktu, habis kalo pake kompie ketauan, pasti langung direbut ama adek! Trus tugas menggunung, les bejibun, kalo nunggu nganggur yah… bakal lama update! Iya^^ makasi, ini udah update, silahkan dinikmati*??*

The Great Kon-sama :*tos*Iya sama! Tapi sepertinya masih senior Kon-sama deh^^. Owh… makasih atas riviewnya, seperti tadi, saia ikhlas kok^^. Justru seneng, karena udah nyempetin ngeriview. Makasih yah! Nih, udah kuupdate! Tolong dibaca da diriview lagi yah??

Himeka-Hikari Kamisa : Makasih yah :D! Dan… Senna? Hohoho, ada deh… Tapi di chap depan ada kok!*Ditemdamg karna bikin penasaran*

Freesia Chizu : ARGH!! Maapka saia!! Mata saia emang rada rabun, tapi saia ngotot ga pake kacamata! Jadinya, titik banyak iank ga keliatan, bahkan, hampir aja titik aku ganti koma. Makasih yah! Oh, ya saia udah ripiu fic u iank judulnya Just with you I can free. Saia suka ma cerita itu lho! Ceritanya kerned, pairnya unik! Tapi saia suka!

Terserah-lo-mau manggil-gue-apa : hehehe, Ichigo disini saia buat pinter basket supaya keliatan kalo dia pujaan cewek gitu… Habisnya kalo pake Ichigo yang asli tanpa bakat gitu, aneh kalo cewek banyak yang suka* digeplak Ichigo*. Rata-rata kan cowok popular jago basket! YAP! Itu salah satu alas an kenap Nel aku buat OOC!! Selain itu aku nggak tahu gimana sifatnya yang sebenarnya. Ini IchiRuki, tapi banyak IcHiSenna. Ini uda update, silahkan di baca!

ruki4062jo : Aih, makasih atas pujianya… saia jadi malu *Senna muntah darah*. Iya, maksih ya, akan saia perbaiki, semoga di cahap ini udah lebih baik lagi! Maksih yah…

kazuka-ichirunatsu23 : hohohoho, iya saia author baru! *Keliatan dari ficnya yang ancur*! AYO kita ramaikan! Bleach emank bagus and keren! Silahkan di baca fic yang saya apdet, moga-moga cukup puas aja!

Kuchiki Rukia-taichou : Hahaha, iya saia author baru yang tidak becus. Makasih! Silahkan dibaca yah, semoga ga kecewa dang a bosen!

bakaMirai : Ini mank fic pertama *kliatan karena emank ancur ga keruan*. *Nyatet kesalaan ambil angguk2*. Yah, saia akui saia orangnya ga teliti, akhirnya first fic inilah jadinya, gomen! Semoga di chap ini kesalahannya tak terulang dan lebih baik! Makasih atas riviewnya ^-^! Tolong review lagi ya* dilempar kekutub*. Sekalilagi terimakasih ya!

Mayonakano Shadow Girl : hahaha makasih atas sambutannya *??*. Iya Senna emank kasian, huhuhu, dasar Nel kejam!*Digaplok(Senna: padahal kan u sendiri yang bikin Aq merana gni, pake nyalahin orang lain lagi)*. Makasih atas riviewnya! Tenang aja, aku gak menanggap ini `menggurui`, aku nyadar ficku emank ancur banget. Kalo ga ancur, pasti juga u gak bakal ngomong gini khan? Justru karena itulah, aku berterimakasih, aku butuh review, makanya aku menerima review apapun dengan lapangdada! Toh ini juga kesalahanqu * Sok bijak*! Makasih udah review… N tenang aja ini IchiRuki, tapi kao harus tabah *??*, karena ini bakal banyak IchiSennanya! Dukung trus IchiRuki!

BeenBin Castor no Seiei: Iya!! Makasih yah!!!! Ohya, saia suka fic u yang sweet senbonzakura* sekalian promosi neh. SUMPAH!!! Buat ByaRuki FC fic ini bagus banget deh!!(meski saia baru baca ampe chap 2)*. Saia baca fic itu, tapi baru sampe chap 2, ntar saia review deh!! Makasi yah! Saia juga jadi suka ByaRuki karena fic itu. Tapi IchiRuki and ByaHisa juga saia suka!

Kurosaki Shicchi : KAA-SAAAAAAAAAAAAN!!!!! *hug*

Makasih udah ripiu… Senna? Ohohoho, tenang aja ntar dia akhirnya mati kok *taboked*

Yah, kalo mo tau, liat aja chap depan *ditendang*

Ruki_Ya : OK! Saia akan berusaha… semoga chap ini memuaskan dan ga ada kesalahan yang sama. Makasih udah ripiu..

Maaf kalo fic ini terlalu panjang di `kolom` buad bales riviewnya! Dan bagi yang berharap ini IchiRuki, tenang aja! Ini IchiRuki! Aku janji, chap depan ga ada IchiSenna, bakal IchiRuki full dah! Eh, gak ding *ditabok*! IchiRuki gak full, lumayan banyak sih, tapi ga bisa full. Gomen, ini karena kehadiran sebuah pairing baru!!

Ada yang tau pair apa`an itu?( kalo tau jawab lewad review)

Ada jugakah yang udah tau siapa yang ditemui Rukia di bandara?

Eh, satu lagi, maaf apdetnya lama dang a begitu memuaskan… Ada banyak alesan, salah satunya, author yang ujian semesteran, dan remidi plajaran eksak (ampun deh pelajaran eksak remidi semua) yang ga kelar2(Baca : ga tuntas2). Saia ampe remidi fisika 3 kali and mat 2 kali… Ortu marah-marah… And then, maap kalo banyak typo and kesalahan, ini auhor ngetik waktu lagi ga enak badan. Trus jari telunjuk ama tengah tangan kanan author luka! Sebenernya sie ga parah, cukup dalem emank lukaya, tapi masalahnya, kalo nglakuin pekerjaan yang aga `keras` dikit aja, lukanya kebuka lagi terus, darahnya ga mau berenti(mana author phobia darah lagi)! Gomenasai minna* Digetok karna malah curhat n karna kebanyakan alas an N bacot*. Trus ie fic jadinya udah lama banget, cumin nie chap aku taruh di FD n FD aku sempet ilang ga tau kemana.

Yasudalah, skian… Riview plis!


End file.
